Question: William did 5 more push-ups than Stephanie in the morning. Stephanie did 70 push-ups. How many push-ups did William do?
Solution: Stephanie did 70 push-ups, and William did 5 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $70 + 5$ push-ups. He did $70 + 5 = 75$ push-ups.